<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【斯莉】幽灵 by hokutoxhokuto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101126">【斯莉】幽灵</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto'>hokutoxhokuto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>开往春天的小火车 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:27:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>莉莉死后变成了幽灵，但所有人，包括SS都看不见她。<br/>然而……</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>开往春天的小火车 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>斯莉短篇</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【斯莉】幽灵</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>如果不是那该死的记事本破口大骂，斯内普一定会错过这次的凤凰社会议。</p><p>　　其实他一点都不想参加，现在凤凰社总部搬到那个狗窝去了(对不起，雷古勒斯)，他每次都是强压着脾气才能不跟小天狼星那个混球打起来。</p><p>　　为什么格兰芬多就是可以什么都不做还能那么趾高气扬呢？起码你帮韦斯莱夫人做做饭，我都不说你是个吃闲饭的。</p><p>　　不过如果小天狼星真的帮莫丽做饭，斯内普应该还有其他怪话等着他，反正他们有仇，也没有什么握手言和的打算。</p><p>　　只是……斯内普无奈地挥舞着清理一新，他并不喜欢少年时期的那些人在他眼前晃，总会让他想起恶心的往事。</p><p>　　有一段时间他都快要把那些事情忘记了，因为他经常梦见莉莉，在梦里她还是那样美，而且，与记忆里——完全不同。</p><p>　　她好像充满诱惑的沼泽女妖，有着引人堕落的明眸和红唇，而且她对他充满渴望。</p><p>　　现在闭上眼睛西弗勒斯还能看到她柔软的腰肢，丰盈的柔软，还有粉色的……</p><p>　　大脑封闭术立刻启动，斯内普板着比往日更加扑克的扑克脸去凤凰社开会了，准备今天继续找茬跟小天狼星互骂三百回合。</p><p>　　可那些缠绵并不是做梦，幽灵莉莉打了个哈欠，钻进了斯内普没叠被子的床上，找了一个舒服的姿势，开始补觉。</p><p>　　莉莉死在1981年的万圣节，但她并没有离去，大部分人死后都不会留恋这个世界，因为留下的滋味并不好，孤单寂寞冷，可以看到一切却什么都改变不了，但莉莉还是留下了。</p><p>　　跟一般幽灵不同，没有人能看得到她，所以莉莉留下的事情，是一个秘密。</p><p>　　她飘荡着，看着世情，她看得越多，越感觉自己这二十年的人生，其实像是一个笑话。</p><p>　　口口声声说最讨厌她的姐姐，无偿地抚养着她的孩子(虽然养得很敷衍，但哈利还是健康地长大了，而且没长歪)。</p><p>　　她不再理睬的青梅竹马，跪下哀求黑魔王的仁慈和白巫师的宽恕，愿意付出任何代价。(当然他也有错，但他做出了弥补，也是因为这样哈利才能活下来)</p><p>　　而那些昔日的朋友，并肩作战的战友，包括她的师长，在那么长的日子里，一次都没去看她的哈利过得好不好。</p><p>　　这足够让莉莉的想法来个一百八十度的改变了。</p><p>　　原来她放弃麻瓜社会的优渥和平，去战斗去维护的世界，是这么的人走茶凉。</p><p>　　真正对她好的，仍旧是少年时那两个人。</p><p>　　西弗，对不起，她的手无法触摸到他，他这么年轻居然有了白头发。她的嘴唇擦过他，他的羽毛笔没停。</p><p>　　少女时期莉莉就对西弗勒斯心动过，不过这份爱的萌芽很快被学院偏见与争吵掩盖了，没机会长大。而现在，知道了西弗勒斯对自己感情的莉莉，决定补偿西弗勒斯失去的那些。</p><p>　　他看不见她，也触不到她，但不包括梦里。</p><p>　　莉莉抱着西弗勒斯，感觉到他睡着了，封闭的大脑不那么铁板一块，立刻丢了一束思维在他的脑子里。</p><p>　　“西弗！”穿着巫师袍的莉莉扑进西弗勒斯怀里，“我好想你，我们来做吧？”</p><p>　　她只穿了巫师袍，袍下空荡荡。</p><p>　　这应该是西弗勒斯第一次梦见这么惹火的莉莉，他吓呆了，直到一阵阵无法忽视的感觉冲到头顶，他才反应过来，这是什么？这是做梦？这绝对是做梦。</p><p>　　“莉莉，这是梦吗？”西弗勒斯迟疑地问。</p><p>　　“对啊，这是梦啊，你还不赶快为所欲为？”莉莉努力地挑逗着他，她没什么能给他了，只剩下幻梦。</p><p>　　没有什么迟疑，西弗勒斯猛地低头吻住她。</p><p>　　甜蜜的小舌被他缠住，莉莉的手捧着他的脸颊，细细的回应，她也没想到自己这么快就被撩拨起来，胸口的柔软乳尖悄悄的硬了，小穴深处窜出了一道电流，又麻又酥，她不由自主缩紧了小穴周围的肌肉，透明的稠液因而流淌了出来。</p><p>　　西弗勒斯比她想象里更有行动力，而且很大，时间很长，他在这方面也很有天份，只要多加练习，是个能让女人死去活来的男人。</p><p>　　莉莉抚摸着他粗大硬挺的器官，觉得腿间更痒了，她是个幽灵啊，幽灵也会有欲望真是太奇怪了，怪不得桃金娘总是偷窥级长盥洗室。</p><p>　　盯着他顶端那如水珠般的透明液体，莉莉伸出小舌，轻轻地戳往洞口，把那颗露珠勾入了嘴里。西弗勒斯立刻战栗地抖了一下，莉莉满足地舔了舔嘴唇，把他的顶端整个含进了嘴里，他太大，莉莉没办法整个吞下，但就是现在的吞吐，也让西弗勒斯无法忍受。</p><p>　　把莉莉抱到自己身上，他的手颤抖地之间滑向她神秘的花园，勾入她的缝隙，上下一阵滑动，碰到了，就是那个，那个小小的翘起的阴蒂，他轻轻地捻揉，让莉莉叫出了声。</p><p>　　她雪白的大腿不自觉地往两旁张开，让他的手可以更轻易的触碰到腿心，他的手指离开阴蒂，直刺而入，在凹凸不平的小穴内来回抽插，很快，他又加了一根手指。</p><p>　　莉莉紧紧地吸住嘴里的坚硬，用舌头舔舐着，腿间随着西弗勒斯的抽插水花四溅，发出了淫靡的水声，随着手指流出的爱液，弄得她腿间一片泥泞。</p><p>　　直到他的粗大顶住莉莉的入口，她才感觉出来那有多大。</p><p>　　“嗯……嗯……西弗……”她咬住牙，感觉那奇妙的撑开胀痛，还有敏感的花径被一寸寸碾平的拉扯和快感。</p><p>　　被柔媚的嫩肉包裹着，西弗勒斯舒服的叹了口气，腰上开始不停的抽插，他低头，含住了莉莉的乳尖，把它咬进嘴里，随着晃动，时轻时重又吸又咬的，再猛然一个强吸再硬拔，发出「啵」的一声，他以同样的方式，两边轮流临幸，可怜的小乳尖在他的啃咬下，又红又肿，体积胀成了两倍。</p><p>　　莉莉觉得疼，可是又好爽，她彷佛失了神智般的不断发出淫荡的声音，双眼已经失去焦距，嘴巴微微张开，小屁股随着快乐的本能，前后挺动着，速度越来越快。</p><p>　　“啊，西弗，我要到了……西弗……”莉莉沙哑地叫着，高潮猛然爆发，她咬住牙，雪白的皮肤透着激情的淡红色，不断地颤抖，看上去无比的性感诱人。</p><p>　　“我还没来呢，莉儿，”西弗勒斯抓紧她的腰狠狠的顶弄着，延续了她的高潮，莉莉再一次爬到顶峰至上，不停震颤的小穴将他箍得更紧，绞纽得更凶猛。</p><p>　　他重喘着气，快速猛烈地抽插了几下，在她体内狠狠地爆发了出来。</p><p>　　然后西弗勒斯就醒了，他惊讶地睁开眼睛，发现自己床上一片狼藉，腿上冰凉一片。这是怎么回事？梅林啊，他练习大脑封闭术之后已经不会做梦了啊。</p><p>　　幽灵莉莉餍足地看西弗勒斯疑惑地去洗澡，在他枕边闭上了眼睛，叹息了一声，这是他应得的快乐，或许，也是我应得的。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>